


Story of a Life

by Cassiopeia13



Series: Story Of a Life [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breeding Kink, First Time, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Major Character Injury, Odin's A+ Parenting, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Somnophilia, Throne Sex, Top Thor (Marvel), Virgin Loki (Marvel), War-prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: This is a collection of prompt challenges given on theThorki Discordgroup that I have fulfilled. They are not all smutty, they are not all what the tags above state. Please read the description of each story to know what the prompt is about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I just keep thinking about our lovely couple... Imagining Loki, pregnant and horny. Maybe at the beginning stages of it all. Barging into a council meeting and ordering everyone to leave. Then telling Thor he needed it right now. He couldn't wait a moment longer. And he's already leaning over the table, spreading himself open for Thor.
> 
> TAGS: Intersex Loki, Pregnant Loki, Bottom Loki, Top Thor, Throne Sex, Semi Public Sex, Demanding Loki

The doors to the throne room blew open to slam against the walls making the lords and ladies in their weekly meeting jump in surprise. Thor sighed as he saw his brother and lover standing in the doorway, seiðr swirling around him like an angry mist. It made Thor instantly hard which was beginning to become a thing with him: Loki tossing around his magic with a wave of his hand and Thor instantly hard in his pants. There had even been times when he'd had to sit through an entire court session hard and wanting while Loki teased him from the back of the room.

He seemed to be in no mood for the teasing this time, though and ordered the nobles to leave before stalking Thor like a predator. Thor shuddered, swallowing hard as Loki got closer. He was wearing light clothes instead of his usual heavy leathers and his round stomach, heavy with Thor’s child, so easily on display, made Thor puff out his chest. He'd done that, he'd put that child inside his brother and couldn't help the swell of pride he felt every time he saw it.

"NOW!" Loki bellowed and watched in amusement as the advisors and nobility of Thor's court scrambled out of their chairs and into the hallway. With the last one gone, the doors swung closed and locked. Loki's eyes never left his brother's.

"You've left me alone all day, Brother," he whispered menacingly. "All day I've had to pleasure myself, my fingers deep inside my dripping wet centre while I thought of you riding me hard and fast on this very throne." He ascended the steps, moving slowly, his clothes seemingly melting away as he sauntered forward.

"Perhaps I shouldn't let you come," he continued as he got closer. "Maybe I should tie your cock and keep you hard for me for hours while I lazily ride you, coming again and again. Listening to your whimpers and your begging, but I still wouldn't let you come. It would be your punishment for keeping me waiting for you."

Thor shuddered at his brother's words, moaning at the thought. Loki was at the end of his second trimester and had been increasingly horny, demanding Thor's attention at all hours of the day and night, and Thor happily gave it. He would give his brother his mouth, his fingers, and his cock; anything to keep his beloved happy.

"I'm sorry, my love," the king whispered reaching for Loki and pulling him in. He pressed a kiss to the rounded stomach, nuzzling gently before leaning up to lick a nipple with his tongue and drawing the bud into his mouth to suck. He loved the way Loki’s back arched and a shudder ran through him. "The meetings are taking longer than they should. Petty bickering and idiotic disputes over centimetres of land have been taking all my time."

He pulled Loki in, gratified when his brother went willingly, straddling Thor's lap before sinking down onto his uncovered cock. They moaned together, but Loki gave Thor no time to adjust to the tight heat before he started to move hard and fast. "Loki," the thunderer moaned

Loki growled, biting at Thor's neck, and Thor had just enough presence of mind to wonder how he'd gotten naked so fast, but then Loki was clenching around him, his quim tightening like a vice at the same time becoming increasingly wet and hot. Thor groaned, thrusting up as best he could over and over.

"I am more important than those petty assholes," Loki muttered. "They think they have some kind of right to anything just because they’re nobility and we are on borrowed land. They are wrong. We are still a kingdom, you are still their king. They may be lords but they have no rights other than what you give them-Fuck! Yes! There!" He groaned, and Thor echoed it as he moved hard and fast inside his brother's body.

Though Loki was right, technically, Thor didn't want to be that kind of king. He wanted their people to be happy, to prosper, to have a say in how their lives were run. He wanted his child to inherit a kingdom he was proud of, instead of a kingdom shrouded in secrets and lies.  
"We will figure it out," he groaned as he came inside Loki for the first time that day. His brother shuddered and moaned, his cries of ecstasy echoing around the throne room and he shook through his second orgasm. Loki's cock pained white stripes along both their stomachs as his core clenched down.

They panted together, Thor's cock still inside his brother's body with neither of them having any thoughts of moving. "You should stay as you are, keeping my cock warm inside you until we're ready for another round. Perhaps because you're so horny all the time I should even hold court with you like this. I'm sure our people wouldn't mind." It was only half in jest.

Loki grinned and wiggled, settling more comfortably with his head on Thor's shoulder. "Naughty," he whispered with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Medieval AU, major character injury (hurt/comfort), cumplay, Thor is an asshole.
> 
> I do not do Human AU's. This story takes place on Midgard several centuries in the past. Thor taunts, Loki retorts and it ends in satisfying blowjobs for the both of them.
> 
> TAGS: Incest (duh), Pre-Thor, Thor's a dick, misogynistic language, blow jobs, cum play, emotional abuse

The last place Loki wanted to be was Norway; he hated Midgard, but Thor had an unhealthy obsession with the Vikings and insisted Loki follow him. The heat was sweltering, hotter than anything Loki had been through on Asgard and he felt as if his entire being was melting. Lethargic, Loki followed Thor and the hunting party out to the fields where they would catch a deer. The hunters laughed at something his brother said but Loki was too tired and too hot to pay attention.

"Hey, maybe we should have left you at home, Loki, with all the women,” Thor taunted. "You are a bit more like a woman than a man anyway.” He leaned into Loki’s personal space and gripped his chin with one rough calloused hand and spoke softer so that only Loki could hear, “beautiful, flawless skin, large green eyes that just pull me in and make me want to do things with you that no brothers should do to one another.” He let go and spoke louder, “and you have amazing control of magic, a woman’s craft and yet are rubbish at hand to hand fighting."

Loki scowled. It wasn't true, he'd bested several of Asgard's finest warriors, but no matter what he would be seen as the weakling, the fragile second son of the great Odin, forever in Thor's shadow and he hated it. Again the hunter’s laughed but Loki said nothing as he ground his teeth together.

That night, in the camp Loki conjured a book and went to bed early, unable to stand the jeering any longer than he had to. Thor, predictably, slipped into the tent soon after. "Did we hurt your feelings?” The thunderer asked with a mocking tone. Loki ignored him. “Aw, come on, Brother, you know I’m only teasing. You didn’t have to leave the fires so quickly.”

Loki sighed and flipped to the next page. "I didn't feel like being laughed at any longer than I had to. You know I can hunt just as well as you and yet you insist on treating me as if I'm some fragile flower." He closed his book with a snap and it disappeared, back into a pocket dimension he created.

Thor smirked. "Can you? Are you a good hunter, Loki? Or do you rely on magic instead of strength like a woman?"

Instead of answering with words, Loki conjured a dagger and pounced on Thor shoving it deep into his brother's gut. The thunderer grunted but didn’t relent and they tussled before Thor pinned him down. "Maybe you should do other things like a woman," he hissed, using one hand to open the lacings on his breeches. "The king was kind enough to allow us lodging, and part of the hunting party and you're being rude."

As soon as the fight started they'd both gone hard and though Loki squirmed he wasn’t truly trying to get away; if he had been, he would have been gone and halfway back to Ásgarð before Thor could even blink. "I'm rude?” He asked incredulously. “When all you do is tease at me? I think you need to relearn the meaning of the word “rude”, Brother. Though learning was never your strong suit was it?" He was about to say more, but Thor surged up, pressing his cock into Loki's mouth and effectively halting anymore arguing.

Loki grunted from the harsh thrust of his brother’s cock between his lips. Pinned as he was, he had very little control over his movements, as Thor thrust in and out of his throat, going deep and nearly choking him. Thor wouldn't last though, Loki made sure of it using his tongue against the underside and to flick against the head every time Thor pulled out, then he closed his throat around Thor’s cock whenever he pushed in. The punishing rhythm was meant to humiliate Loki, but the joke was on Thor, Loki actually liked sucking his cock; he liked the feeling of power he got every time Thor came hard and fast from his skilled tongue. When Thor finally came in his mouth, the trickster surged up, pulling his brother down and kissing him, passing his own spend into Thor's mouth.

Though Thor was strong and tried to push Loki away, Loki had his magic to aid him, to keep his mouth pressed to Thor’s in a passionate kiss as they traded the seed back and forth until ti was gone. With a groan, Loki pulled back and smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Now, don't be an ass and finish me off," he demanded, grabbing Thor's hand and putting it on his crotch.

The thunderer laughed and undid Loki's laces, before sliding a hand inside to curl around Loki’s hard cock. "Maybe you're not such a pushover, after all, Little Brother," he muttered as he slid to his knees and swallowed Loki down, ending their argument for good.


	3. Worth the Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loki is pregnant with Thor's baby (and doesn't know it) (but Thor DOES) (he is a god of fertility, after all...)
> 
> TAGS: Intersex Loki, Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Prison Sex, MPreg (kind of), Somnophilia, Breeding Kink

The prison was small. Too small in Loki’s opinion though no one asked him, and no one came to see him other than his mother and even then, she was only an illusion. For months Loki paced back and forth, he read, he slept, he cried, he raged against the injustice of it all, and then finally he tried to sink into one of his illusions and get lost, never to return. Unfortunately, they never stayed long enough for him to truly lose himself inside one, someone always interrupted him, whether it was his mother, or months later when it became Thor. 

Loki's magic worked still, inside the confines of the prison, but he couldn't alter anything outside. When Thor visited, he masked the cell, making it look as if he were reading, but in truth, they were doing everything but reading. They fought at first, yelled, threw things at one another and even came to blows on several occasions. The fighting turned into angry fucking which turned into gentle lovemaking reminiscent of how they’d been as boys until their time together escalated into Thor spending several nights a week curled around Loki’s sleeping body.

As explosive and wonderful as the angry fucking had been, Loki loved the tenderness of Thor’s movements best. He missed how they used to be together, young and in love, unable to get enough of one another. Thor had been his first and for many decades his only. Loki liked it that way, he hadn’t wanted anyone else to know just how different he was. Instead of cock and seed sack like all other Asgardian’s, Loki had both a cock and a quim, was both man and woman. The first time Thor had seen it, he’d gone wild, diving between Loki’s legs to lap and suck at him until Loki had no choice but to come on Thor’s tongue, over, and over and over until Thor let him rest. 

Centuries later Thor wasn’t much different. He loved lapping at Loki’s centre to pull mewls and groans from his little brother’s lips. He loved sliding his cock deep into Loki’s body and thrusting until they were both mindless with pleasure, and he loved watching Loki ride him while Thor pinched Loki’s little nipples. Even in prison, Thor loved having Loki anyway he could even when Loki had fallen asleep after a particularly long love making session.

“Thor,” Loki mumbled in his sleep as Thor’s cock once again sank deep into his brother’s body. They’d been going at it for hours when with one final thrust, they came together and Thor finally allowed Loki to sleep. It hadn’t been enough for the thunderer though and after half an hour, Thor was hard again, the fact that Loki was sleeping didn’t deter him from seeking his pleasure and he once again sank balls deep into Loki’s body. Loki arched back against him, his eyes slitting open to glance back at his brother then closed as he fell back to sleep. Thor's hand slid down, caressing the still flat stomach but he could feel the life inside, the life Loki didn't know about.

Getting Loki out of prison was Thor’s top priority. Not only because Loki was carrying his first child, a child Thor had every intention of claiming as his heir, but also because Loki wasn’t fully responsible for what had happened in New York. Thor knew all about Thanos, the Chitauri and the pact Loki had made to save his own life. If they'd forgiven Barton and Selvig, why not Loki too? It wasn't fair to keep a creature like Loki locked up for life, and he knew his brother would fall to madness if not released.

He would never allow that to happen to his beautiful mercurial brother.

As he lay thrusting gently into Loki’s warm body, a hand over the child that grew inside, he formed a plan. He would take Loki to New York, his friends would help him, he was sure of it. There, Loki could heal and he and Thor could learn to be a family. They would raise their child together, watch their child learn and grow and when needed, they would help the people of Midgard fight against those that sought to destroy them.

As Thor moaned, spilling into Loki's body, his brother moaning in his sleep as he too was pushed over the edge, Thor vowed to keep Loki safe, keep their child safe, and keep them together always.


	4. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Four: Canon compliant/divergent, war criminal/POW, somnophilia, Loki is pregnant out of wedlock
> 
> TAGS: MPreg, Intersex Loki, Dub/Con (not with Thorki), POW Loki, Somnophilia, Hurt/Comfort, Thor's Magical Healing Cock (tm)... if you squint and tilt your head to the side, Happy Ending?

Surter's army was fierce, his attack came without warning and all of Ásgarð felt the effects. How the fire giants managed to get into Ásgarð was still a mystery, but with the fighting, no one had time to figure it out. Thor didn’t care about the hows or the whys as he frantically searched for his missing brother while fighting back the main line of the enemy. It had been weeks since Loki’s disappearance and Thor was at the end of his rope with worry; if any of the fire giants dared to hurt his little brother, Thor would rain down death and destruction so fierce their children would feel it for generations.

The battle raged while Thor searched and fought and searched and fought until one day his searching paid off and he found his brother in the woods. The younger prince was sitting on a pile of furs, barely clothed, with a far off expression on his face. When Thor called his name his eyes snapped up, going wide before he hurried into his brother's arms. It was then that Thor felt the swell of his brother's stomach and pulled back.

"Loki," he whispered, staring at the bump. "You-"

"I did what I had to do to survive and I would do it again," Loki told him, voice hard and eyes cold. He stepped back, clothing morphing seamlessly back to the leathers Thor was used to seeing on him. "And I'm keeping it." 

Not knowing what else to say, Thor nodded and wrapped his arms back around Loki to hold him close. That night, once Loki was bathed, dressed and fed, Thor helped him to bed and tucked him in. Before he could move away, Loki's hand shot out, holding Thor’s wrist in an iron grip. “Stay,” he whispered and Thor was powerful to resist. He curled into bed with his little brother holding him tightly with a hand on the rounded stomach.   
~  
Thor moaned as his dream unfolded giving him pleasures he never thought possible. Since he was young he had one secret desire he could tell no one, and no matter how much he wished for it, his desire did not wane. But in dreams, he could have what he wanted, and openly moaned as he felt Loki’s body hot and tight around his aching cock. 

The dream was utterly perfect. His coveted brother whispered to him, told him things Thor longed to hear while he rode him slowly. The round stomach was a pleasant weight against his own stomach and Thor’s hands rubbed it gently, feeling the life inside move. In his dream it wasn't a fire giant who’d put the babe there, it was Thor, and he and Loki couldn't be happier. It was everything he’d always wanted handed to him on a golden platter and Thor took it without pause.

The moans over him grew louder as he heard his name chanted in the beautiful voice of his brother and Thor couldn’t help opening his eyes. Loki was a vision, strong, beautiful, pregnant and completely naked, riding Thor as his life depended on it. Thor groaned, his hips snapping up and burying himself completely. Loki cried out again. Through a haze Thor realised he wasn’t dreaming and blinked, his hips stilling but at Loki’s whine, he started to move again. “Brother?” He asked then groaned as Loki clenched on him.

“Wanted this… for so long,” Loki panted. “Wanted you. Wanted this,” he rubbed his stomach, “wanted it with you. But you didn’t put this here. Why wasn’t it you?” Loki’s hips continued to move hard and fast and Thor could feel his inner walls fluttering with each release he had. He was so beautiful as he took his pleasure using Thor’s body.

“I will raise this child as my own. Claim it as my heir and we will be a family always,” Thor vowed. Loki cried out once more, body shuddering through his final climax and Thor was helpless to do anything but follow him over the edge.

Sated and curled together, Thor’s hand once again stroking Loki’s stomach, Loki spoke, “did you mean it? About claiming my child as yours?”

“I did,” Thor promised. “I’ve wanted you since we were but boys, but never dreamed you would feel the same. I am sorry for what you went through to survive but I promise you, Loki, our child will never want for anything. We will be a family.”

Loki smiled for the first time since Thor found him and Thor knew in his heart he’d done the right thing. He would be a father, a good one, and love his child unconditionally. Eventually, he would ask for Loki’s hand, and they would be wed. As he drifted off to sleep, Thor’s heart felt lighter than it had in centuries and he knew everything would work out for the better. 

He also planned to bring Loki the head of the biological father as a betrothal gift. No one ever again would hurt his little brother. That, Thor vowed.


	5. It Only Takes a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about a drabble where Loki is deaf and he and Thor are arguing???
> 
>  
> 
> TAGS: Rated PG, Kid Fic, Loki is Deaf, Powerful Loki, Protective big brother Thor

I decided to post this chapter as a separate posting because there are multiple chapters for that universe.

## 

[YOU CAN FIND THE NEXT STORY HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605607)


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant/divergent, major character injury (hurt/comfort), genderfluid Loki forced to stay in his male form/present as male all the time, brothers to lovers, breeding kink, Odin is an asshole.
> 
> TAGS: Incest, Jotunn Loki, Intersex Loki, Identity Revealed, Breeding Kink, possible pregnancy, Odin's A+ Parenting, Protective Old Brother Thor

The magic that Odin forced on Loki from birth finally caught up with him. It was 500 years since he was saved, pulled from the frozen rock and forced into a body that was not his own and his body was fighting Odin’s power. Powerful in his own right, Loki didn't understand why he could barely light a candle and why he was always so nauseous all the time no matter what he ate or drank. 

As months passed, Loki continued to get sicker and sicker, and no matter how much Thor pled with his father, Odin refused to help. Healers were snuck in, behind the All-father’s back, but each said they didn’t know why Loki was so sick and why his magic had failed him. Thor took Loki off-world, carrying him against his chest, safe and secure, to other healers, and magic users and not one person knew what was wrong with Loki. His symptoms made no sense, and they could all feel the high level of seiðr in his body. No matter who looked into Loki’s problem, their answer was always the same, “he shouldn’t be sick.”

Thor had always had feelings for Loki, feelings that a brother should not have, feelings that made him feel both elated and ashamed in equal measures. Though he longed to act on his feelings, he always held back. It wasn’t seemly for a prince, a crown prince at that, to lust after his little brother, and Thor would never do anything to embarrass his family. But as Loki grew pale and weak, Thor couldn’t lie to himself any longer. He knew his life would be meaningless without his little brother and he vowed, no matter how long, or what it took, Thor would find a way to help Loki. He would make Loki better, and then he would make Loki his. 

“This is beautiful,” Loki whispered, curled up on Thor’s lap and watching the lights festival on Vanaheim. The night was cool, and a million tiny twinkling lights filled the sky turning to flash in time to the music that played around them. The little lights formed images, words, and patterns that drew the audience in and kept their attention. Loki was entranced. Thor smiled and pressed a kiss below his ear, unable to help himself. “Brother?” Loki breathed, eyes going wide and breath stuttering in his chest. 

Thor froze suddenly realising what he’d just done. “Loki,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to take such liberties.”

Instead of being angry, Loki smiled and turned, pressing his lips to Thor’s in a soft, chaste kiss that rocked Thor to his very core. When they pulled away, Loki’s eyes were bright with happiness, and there was a carefree air about him that Thor couldn’t remember seeing in Loki… ever. He instantly liked it. “I thought I was the only one,” Loki whispered. “I didn’t know you felt the same way. Such fools we are.” He leaned in for another kiss that Thor could never deny. 

They didn’t stay for the rest of the festival, choosing to explore one another and their new passions together. Thor took Loki to their rooms and slowly undressed him. He lavished attention on every bit of skin uncovered to him, then dipped between Loki’s legs to suck and lap at his swollen cock. Loki cried out, his hands sliding into Thor’s hair to direct him just where he wanted Thor to be. 

Even sick, Loki was full of passion, kissing and licking any skin on Thor he could reach. He stroked Thor’s chest, tweaked his nipples, and took his massive cock into his mouth. Thor groaned as Loki worked him over with his mouth, but pulled away before he could come. He wanted to sink into Loki’s heat, and prepared him as quickly as possible so he could do just that.

Loki moaned, arching as Thor pushed into him. His legs spread wider, and he pulled Thor in with his heels digging into his brother’s ass. Thor loved it. Even with all the enthusiastic lovers he’d had over the years, none were as good at Loki. Outside the window, he could hear the thunder and see the flashes of light as his power reacted to how good it was. There was something in Loki that was pulling on his power and Thor could see a faint green mist surrounding him. Somehow he knew it was Loki and continued to move inside him, hard and fast, striking his brother’s prostate with every thrust and relishing in every cry Loki made. 

“Thor!” Loki moaned. “Thor. What… what’s happening?” He asked. They were surrounded, both of them, in green with little arcs of electricity bouncing between them. Loki didn’t seem to be hurt by it; instead, his body was drawing it in, pulling Thor’s power from him. “Do-Don’t stop.”

“No,” Thor promised, his hips moving faster. “I don’t know what this is. It’s like you’re pulling my lightning from me and absorbing it.” Everywhere the lightning touched Loki’s skin turned a frosty blue for just a second, so fast Thor thought he imagined it until the electricity sunk into Loki’s skin and it turned cream once again. 

Feeling the pressure building, the passion and pleasure, Thor moved faster. Loki cried out, his body clenching down on Thor’s cock at the same time his body turned blue and his eyes red. The shock of it punched the orgasm from Thor’s body, and he roared his release, pumping his hips into his brother’s body hard and fast until he stilled and slumped, panting.

When he opened his eyes, Loki was still blue and staring at his hand with wide eyes. No longer did he look ashen with limp hair and clouded eyes. He looked healthy with thing muscles over his chest and arms. He was also blue, with markings intersecting his body with lines that identified him as part of Laufey’s family. Thor couldn’t stop staring. 

He pulled back to look his fill. Between Loki’s legs was no longer just a cock, but he also sported a quim, the lips wet and glistening and making Thor’s mouth water. Without waiting another second, Thor dove him, lapping at the soft lips with his tongue and sliding through the slit. Loki cried out, legs spreading wider even in his confusion. “What is this?!” He asked, then groaned and came on Thor’s tongue. 

Wetness flooded Thor’s mouth, and he drank it happily before sitting back once again. “I don’t know. You’re...you’re a Jotun,” he told his brother who stared at him. “The sickness is gone.”

“A spell,” Loki said as realisation dawned on his face. He sat up looking at his hands and torso. “There was a spell on me, and my magic was fighting it. Is this what I really am then?”

“If it is, it matters not to me,” Thor promised and pulled Loki to him. “I love you, brother. And no matter your skin colour, I love you still.” To prove his passion, Thor rolled Loki over and started another round of lovemaking, which turned into another and another until they’d had sex in every position they could think of, over every surface of the room and twice in the baths. 

It was very early morning, the rays of the sun just beginning to turn the sky pink when Thor spoke, “do you think you could have a child?” He was curled around Loki’s back, an arm over him with his hand resting low on his brother’s stomach. His palm rubbed as he imagined Loki’s stomach beautifully round with his child growing inside. “Our child would be beautiful. Headstrong and cunning like you and a fierce warrior like me. I would have a tiny hammer commissioned for them.”

“You are not getting our child a hammer,” Loki drolled before he realised what he’d just said and sighed. “I do not know if I can conceive. Would you really claim a child by me?”

“Always.”


	7. Leave It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ásgarðian AU, major character injury. Loki is a little shit. Cum swallowing
> 
> TAGS: Injured Thor, Blowjobs, incest (duh)

Thor’s injuries were not at all part of the plan. All that was supposed to happen was a minor mudslide which would have delayed the festival by a few weeks and then Loki would swoop in the with the answer to keep everything on schedule, thus being the hero. Thor being hurt wasn’t in his plan and Loki felt slightly guilty for it as he stole into his brother’s bedchamber.

“Thor?” He called out softly, not wanting to wake him if he were asleep.

There was a rustling from the bed signalling Thor was awake before a croaky voice answered, “I’m here.” There was more shifting then a sigh as Loki got closer. He could see the bandages wrapped around Thor’s head and several on his chest and winced. The proof of his trick getting out of hand made him feel even guiltier. “Not that I have anywhere to go,” Thor muttered bitterly and that was the breaking point.

“I’m so sorry!” Loki confessed then snapped his jaw shut. He had nothing to apologize for, Thor was the one who’d recklessly landed in the path of the oncoming mud thinking he could stop it by sheer will alone. Loki had tried to stop him, telling him no one was in the path and to let it be, but as always Thor dis as he wanted, anyone else be damned. The young prince scowled and folded his arms. “You’re a stupid git.”

“I-hey!” Thor glared with his one eye, the other was covered. “I was trying to help!”

“And I told you to leave it!” Loki climbed onto the bed, pulling the sheet away to see the damage. Even half dead Thor was beautiful. The moonlight spilt over his chiselled body making him look like a statue, making Loki’s mouth water. He smirked. “I can make you feel better, Brother.” 

Thor groaned as Loki’s hot mouth slid over him and started to suck strongly. His hips arched but he had very little range of motion and growled his inability to move. Loki swirled his tongue against the slit, lapping at the pre-spend before taking all of Thor into his throat and swallowing. He hummed, delighting in his brother’s cry of passion as he set a hard fast pace. He pulled up, flicked his tongue then swallowed Thor down again, over and over until his brother had no choice but to spill into his mouth. Loki swallowed all he was given, pulling up and smirking like a very pleased house cat. He licked his lips and hummed. “Thank you for the snack, Brother. Now get some sleep.”

Thor’s breathless laughter followed him out of the room making Loki smile. Thor would be okay, and next time his plan would work without a hitch, he’d make sure of it.


	8. Inconvenient Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's so enamoured with Loki he drops to his knees to pleasure his brother at every opportunity. It became something of a game for Thor to slide under the table during meals and eat Loki out while his brother remains composed
> 
> TAGS: Intersex Loki, Incest, Loki with a tiny penis, Public Sex, blowjobs, cunnilingus

Loki managed to suppress a gasp, and sunk down farther in his chair, spreading his legs just a bit more. From the table no one could see anything amiss: Thor sat to his right, next to their father, and on the other side was Frigga, all talking amicably during the feast honouring Thor and his warriors for another defeat of the rebels in Vanaheim. What no one in the hall knew, was the Thor sitting next to Loki was merely an illusion, cast seconds after the real Thor slid under the table to slide between his brother’s thighs. While warriors laughed and joked, and Odin pat Thor’s illusion on the back for doing such a great job, the real Thor’s tongue was buried as deep as it could go inside Loki’s quim, sucking the juices from his body like a man dying of thirst.

It wasn’t the first time Thor had done so and Loki knew it wouldn’t be the last. At nearly 300 years old, the brothers had been bed partners for years after coming together one hot summer’s night at the pond in the middle of their mother’s garden. Ever since Thor found out Loki had both cock and quim he seemed unable to stop pleasuring his brother at every turn. It had gotten to the point where Loki stopped wearing small clothes and switched his usual leather breeches to long tunic jackets that tapered in at the waist and flared out with strips of vertical leather. It gave the illusion of skirts while being masculine in form. Under the jacket would be a pair of linen trousers tight to the legs and easily pushed down, or more skirts with the vertically stripped leather making Loki covered but his body easy to get to. It had set a fashion trend among the nobility of Asgard and soon more men took to Loki’s unique fashion. Though unlike Loki, those men wore small clothes.

The first time Thor had seen Loki in his new tailored outfit, he’d pushed his brother into an alcove of the palace and dropped to his knees. Immediately he buried his face into the thick folds of his bother’s quim and licked and sucked until Loki’s hips bucked and he came, his cock splashing come into Thor’s hair. That first time had set a trend with Thor and anytime Loki was alone, Thor would push him against the wall and pleasure him with his mouth. Sometimes his cock would be sucked into the hot cavern of Thor’s mouth while other times Thor would completely ignore his cock in favour of the beautiful soft petals found underneath.

Teasing Loki through family dinners and honoured feasts started several decades after their first sexual encounter. The dinner was for a visiting dignitary from Alfheim and was quite boring. Loki had been falling asleep in his soup when Thor pretended to drop his fork and slipped under the table. Instead of retrieving the utensil and returning top side, he’d slid between Loki’s knees, spread his legs farther apart and sucked his cock down to the root. Loki had been so surprised he came instantly and cried out, arching then slumping into his chair while Thor sucked him dry. All noise at the royal table stopped and everyone stared at Loki who flushed bright red and didn’t meet anyone’s eyes. Thor popped up seconds after smiling and holding his fork up like he hadn’t just sucked his brother off in public.

That first time turned into a second time and by the third time Loki had stopped reacting and started creating tangible illusions of Thor so no one would figure out what was really happening. A few times Frigga gave them a look, but she never said anything and Loki did his best to appear as normal as possible while Thor was teasing his tiny cock with the tip of his tongue. It was almost like a game, Thor teased and sucked and licked at Loki’s cock and quim, and Loki attempted to keep his illusions from flickering and his face impassive. So far, there had only been one time when Loki’s illusion flickered out of existence, but he didn’t think anyone had noticed before he put it back up.

“Thor,” Loki whispered, trying to cover the pleasure his brother was bringing to him. Thor’s tongue was licking at the folds of his core, sucking on the lips and flicking his tongue inside while Loki shook. Above the table, Loki continued to sip at his wine and hold a conversation with Frigga across the table even while Thor pleasured him. A talented mouth lapped at his tiny cock, curved up against his stomach in arousal before Thor pulled it down a little and swallowed him down. Loki’s cock had always been small, far smaller than any others he’d seen and in the exact location where a clit would have been had he been a woman full time. There were times when Loki wanted to only be a woman and shifted his body into one, and other times he wanted to be in his born body with both tiny cock and plump quim ready for Thor’s mouth. 

Under the table, Thor hummed, his tongue sending vibrations through Loki’s core as he licked and licked and licked. Loki twitched, gasping, but otherwise remained stoic as he kept his wine glass pressed against his lips acting as if he were sipping. “Loki,” Frigga said dawing his attention at the exact moment when Thor’s fingers slid into his body.

“Yes, Mother?” Loki asked a little more breathless than he’d intended. He slid down just a bit, and spread his legs wide, giving Thor as much room as he wanted. It felt incredible, having fingers inside him and a tongue curling around his cock. He could feel his orgasm approaching and clenched his fists, determined not to give him and Thor away. Next to him, the illusion of Thor flickered just barely. Not enough for anyone but Loki to notice, before he stabilized the spell. 

“How are you and Thor’s studies coming with the economic papers?” Odin had been making sure that Loki and Thor understood the economics of the nine realms, along with crop yields, and new treaties. Thor hated it, much happier to be out with his warriors beating them into a pulp, or inside a hidden corner of the palace with his face between Loki’s thighs. Loki on the other hand, while loving to have Thor’s face between his thigs, enjoyed the inner workings of court. 

Thor’s fingers crooked and brushed against a spongy bundle of nerves inside and that was it for Loki. He sucked in a breath and came hard, his hand clenching around the stem of his wine glass while his body clenched around Thor’s fingers and both cock and quim released. “Go-Good, Mother,” Loki panted, his face flushing slightly. “Forgive me, too much wine.” He watched out of the side of his eyes as Thor slid back into his chair, a smug expression on his face. 

Odin paused in his talks with one of the warriors to look at Thor, frowning. “Wipe your face, Thor, you have potatoes on your eyebrow.” He scowled and Loki’s face turned bright red, but Thor only laughed and wiped his face, smirking at his brother while Loki tried to hide behind his glass of wine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ásgarðian AU, amnesia/forgotten identity (Loki doesn't know who he is), intersex Loki, Loki is pregnant out of wedlock
> 
> Want to talk to other Thorki lovers? Join our [adult Discord group](https://discord.gg/mw5R93w) (23 and older only)

Thor felt shame wash over him as he looked at his beautiful brother who laughed at something Stark said to him and felt desire wash over him. He clenched his teeth together then his hand around his tankard of mead so hard it shattered spilling its contents all over him. Everyone at the table looked at him, pausing their conversation to stare. 

“Thor?” Loki asked with a soft concerned voice. He reached out and placed a hand over Thor’s in a familiar gesture but there was no recognition in his eyes. He knew who Thor was because he’d been told, but a wayward spell on Midgard had left Loki without memory. Thor was a stranger to him.

“I'm fine,” Thor answered then gasp as a wash over green ran over his hand, healing the cuts from the ceramic tankard. “Loki?” He asked looking up st his brother with hope.

Loki looked stunned as he stared at his hand in amazement. “I-“ he frowned turning his hand over and clenching and unclenching his fist. “I didn’t want you hurt and then..” he looked at Thor, eyes wide and scared. “What am I?” He whispered.

The question clenched Thor’s heart as he imagined Loki looking at their father the same way when he found out about his true parentage. He looked scared and alone, tears swimming in his beautiful green eyes as he stared at Thor. Gathering his brother in his arms Thor whispered soothingly, “you’re a great seiðrmaðr, Loki. You have a skill not many have and you healed me instinctively. Thank you, little brother.” The others were trying not to appear as though they were paying attention but Thor could tell they were listening intently.

“I did good?” Loki asked timidly. It was a tone of voice Thor never wanted to hear from his outspoken silver-tongued brother. It was a tone that spoke of fear and confusion and Thor was helpless to do anything more than pull Loki in closer.

“You did good, Little Brother,” he whispered. Loki’s small smile was worth the cuts on his hand.

“Hey Point Break,” Stark called out, “why don’t you take Jason Bourne back to the tower. He looks like he could use a shower and some sleep.” The other Avenger’s nodded though Loki looked utterly confused.

The rest of the team stayed behind at the bar while Thor took Loki by the waist and gently steered him towards the door then down the block the tower. The doorman opened it for them and Loki thanked them, smiling softly at the kind looking older gentleman. Loki without memories was so different from his brother; he had always been extremely polite but now there was a softness to him that he lacked before. He didn’t hold himself in the same way as he had before, he was relaxed, his eyes no longer haunted by moments of the past. Thor liked it, and as much as he wanted his brother back, he liked that Loki was no longer in pain. 

“Who’s Jason Bourne?” Loki asked when they were in the lift. He was still standing pressed to Thor with Thor’s arm around him but since Loki wasn’t pulling away, Thor saw no reason to let go. He missed holding his brother, missed their closeness, he missed being in Loki’s bed, but mostly he just missed how they used to be, carefree youths running through Frigga’s gardens. He missed how easy it all was back then. 

When the elevator pinged at the top they walked out, still with Thor’s arm around Loki’s waist. “He’s a literary character,” Thor explained. “Stark likes to call people by anyone other than their name. I have no idea why.”

“Oh,” Loki shrugged. “Thor…” He pulled away, walking to the window to stare out at the city below them. Like always Manhattan glittered like a million lights stretching as far as they could see. Loki watched for a moment before turning to his brother, tears swam in his beautiful eyes. “We’re… brothers right?” At Thor’s nod, he looked down, fidgeting with his hands which was a gesture Loki would never make had he had his memories. “When I look at you I feel…” He trailed off again.

Thor’s heart was practically in his throat as he waited for Loki to continue. When he didn’t, Thor took a step forward and gently pulled Loki into his arms. “Brother?” he whispered, pressing a hand to Loki’s cheek. “When you look at me you feel what?”

Loki was looking off to the side, but when Thor pulled him close, he couldn’t help cuddling closer. When he spoke, his voice was a whisper, “I feel more for you than what a brother should.” His face flamed even as Thor’s heart soared. Somewhere inside him Loki still remembered or at least felt. It wasn’t perfect but it was a start and Thor would happily take anything he could get.

“There’s…. There’s something else,” Loki whispered, stepping back from his brother until he was pressed against the windows. “Earlier, when I healed you, that wasn’t the first time I’d done … magic.” He whispered the word ‘magic’, his voice awed at the idea that he could do something like that. Thor took a step forward reaching for Loki again then stopped, eyes going wide to stare at his brother who’d just done… something. Loki was completely bare and as beautiful as he always was, but what had Thor so shocked was his usually flat stomach was rounded and soft. Loki rubbed a hand against it and shook slightly. “It moves,” he whispered then snapped his eyes up to stare horrified at Thor. “What AM I?!”

The terror snapped Thor out of his shock and he rushed forward pulling Loki into his arms. “You’re my Loki,” he whispered. “You’re my Loki and I love you more than anyone in this world.” He pulled back, chancing a kiss to Loki’s lips and was gratified when his brother didn’t pull away. “You’re also a species called Jotunn who are able to both sire and bear children. You and I, we created this.” Thor’s hand slid down to Loki’s stomach, surprised to see the baby bump, but he knew to his very core that the child was his. As if the unborn babe could sense him, it kicked making Thor smile. “It’s going to be okay, Loki. Even if you don’t get your memories back, it’s going to be okay, because we’re together.” He kissed his brother again, cupping his cheeks. “It’s going to be okay.”


	10. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor discovers Fanfiction... about him and Loki
> 
> Rated R

Thor is bored. It’s 11:30 at night, the rest of the Avengers are in bed and Thor is bored. He grabs his phone and decides to “google himself” not expecting to find more than Norse mythology (that was completely wrong), so he’s surprised when he comes across a website that is full of fictional stories.

Thor spends hours reading through stories of his adventures, stories about the battle in New York and fictional romances pairing him with every person he ever came into contact with. There were even stories pairing him with the Hulk, which was disturbing enough until he finds some with him and Odin in a sexual relationship that he knew scared him for life. Though the stories with him and Stark are intriguing and he reads a few, but the ones that get him hard are the stories of him and Loki.

It’s a forbidden love but that forbidden aspect is what gets Thor harder than he'd ever been. He reads about him taking Loki from behind, sinking inside his hot, slick body and using him for his own pleasures. He reads about Loki taking him. About Loki as A jotunn about them both as Jotunn’s. He reads about taking Loki hard and fast after a battle and about taking his brother’s virginity when they’re both youths. There were even stories of Loki being intersexed which was correct but he was surprised anyone else knew of it.

His favourite stories were the ones written by someone going by the name of “Lightning Tamer.” The author had an amazing talent for telling stories and knew how to write details and dialogue in equal measure to keep the story moving. The sex scenes had Thor aching to find his brother and sink into his dripping wet quim to see if it really was as tight as the stories suggested.

Days later Thor logs on again to find a new story. He instantly gets hard and sits to read it. This story is different, it has too many details only an Ásgarðian would know about. It even has details about him no one but Loki could possibly know, and that’s when it hits him, Loki is the author. Loki is writing about them, which also means Loki is on Midgard.

Thor spends weeks tracking down his wayward brother, but instead of a fight instead of even a hello, Thor slams Loki against the wall and takes possession of his mouth with a ferocity that scares him.

Loki moans and jumps, wrapping his legs around Thor and it’s only after he’s finished coming inside his little brother’s body that Thor finally speaks. “So you write fan fiction now?”

Loki laughs and shrugs. Thor rolls him over and dives in for round two.


	11. Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very stuffy diplomatic dinner in which Thor is expected to behave himself. >:) And Laufey doesn't see Loki as anything but his angelic little baby. So if there IS an impropriety, it must be Thor's doing.

Thor hated diplomatic dinners. He hated any type of court functions that required him to dress in his most regal outfits and be on his best behaviour. He hated having to act the part of prince instead of going out and having fun with his friends, and he hated that it was the Jotunnar that were the reason he had to be doing it all. The Jotunnar were a closed-off race that had recently opened their borders and sent a runner to Ásgarð to negotiate trade relations with their king. Odin was all too happy to accept and now they were going to be host to King Laufey, his three sons and a few of the Jotunn nobility.

Thor hated it.

 

He stood beside his family, Odin, Frigga and his little brother Baldr in the throne room waiting for the arrival. The doors opened and Thor blinked as one small Jotunn walked in. The man couldn't have been any taller than Thor was, but his blue skin and white heritage lines identified him as one of Laufey's son's. Thor didn't know any Jotunn could be that small, or that beautiful if he was honest with himself.

The small Jotunn walked towards them, head held high as he approached. He was dressed in beautiful flowing silk skirts with a bared chest and pierced nipple that Thor wanted to suck on. On his head was a crown with two curved horns made of pure gold. Thor was too busy staring at him, and his pierced nipples, and startled when several more Jotunn entered behind the smaller one and Odin stepped forward to greet them.

"King Laufey, I welcome you and your delegation into our home. Please, let us feast and we will discuss our treaties tomorrow."

The Jotunn accepted and followed Odin into the feasting hall. The smaller Jotunn stayed behind, watching Thor who stood still. Finally, once all others were out of the throne room, the small Jotunn sauntered forward and smiled up at Thor. "I am Loki. Firstborn of King Laufey." He trailed light cool fingers down Thor's arm. "I hope to sit next to you this evening." Without waiting for Thor to answer, Loki walked out of the room, hips swaying enticingly behind him

When he sat, Laufey smiled at him, Loki giving his father a small smile in return and settled into his seat. Thor sat beside him. "I am used to those around me being larger than I am," Loki said, his voice only loud enough for Thor to hear, "But you are large in a different kind of way." He licked his lips. "Such large hands." Gentle fingers slid along the back of Thor's hand. Thor shivered and looked up at Laufey but the king was too busy engaged in conversation with Odin to pay attention. The other princes, however, were staring at Thor with a glare. Loki didn't seem to notice.

Through the entire dinner there were tiny touches and little comments that had Thor nearly choking on his food, and growing hard in his pants. At the feel of Loki's foot trailing up his calf, Thor dropped his fork; Loki smirked. He leaned in closer to the Thunderer. "Are you as skilled in all things as your reputation says? I wonder how good you are with your hands."

Thor choked again. "Loki," he whispered, "are you coming onto me?"

"Me?" Loki looked at him completely innocent, "I don't know what that means, Prince Thor." His eyes went wide with innocence and Thor blinked. "Are you asking to bed me?" Thor winced, Loki said that too loudly and Laufey's eyes immediately landed on Thor, eyes narrowing.

Odin glared at him and Thor shifted in his seat. Loki smirked.

The entire dinner went much the same way and by the end, Thor was beet red while Loki demurely finished his dessert. Odin glared at him again, as did Laufey but Loki continued to smirk.

Thor vowed he would get the little Jotunn back for the dinner. It would be fun too


	12. It wasn't His Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Explicit
> 
> For [ KT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13)
> 
> Prompt: I'm watching Frasier and it's an episode where one character (Daphne) is sick and the other one (Martin) feels guilty about it (because they were running late and he didn't let Daphne get a flu shot and she ended up with the flu). So he offers to do something for her and Daphne asks him to read to her. Well, it ends up being a salacious romance novel and it's right at a sex scene. Eventually, she falls asleep and he keeps on reading the book.
> 
> I could go either way with this one, but either Loki being sick and Thor reading to him, or Thor being sick and Loki reading to him. Neither has confessed their feelings for the other.

It wasn't his fault, even if it kind of was, but really it wasn't.

Ásgarðian's had an incredible constitution, so how was Loki supposed to know that his stupid brother would fall ill after not receiving the potion that would have kept him from falling ill. Thor had never been sick in his entire life, and while this illness wasn't exactly natural, and the potion would have prevented it, and Loki had been the one to call Thor away from the healer where he'd have received the medicine, it still wasn't his fault. 

It wasn't his fault.

Except that it kind of was because he had wanted Thor's attention and his brother being the man he was, catered to Loki's wants and forgone the trip to the healer. Loki knew, kind of, that Thor needed the potion to maintain health on the planet they were visiting. Not required by him, he wasn't sure why, but Thor needed it to keep from succumbing to the fever that all Ásgarðians experienced after a week on the strange realm they were visiting.

It was a fascinating realm, cold with snowy mountains in the distance and the hustle of the marketplace set into a town by the sea. Loki instantly loved it, and Thor loved the meat pies, and fermented drink served to them nightly, so it made sense they would travel to the planet together. They shopped, they laughed, they got drunk, and then in the morning they got up and did it all again. In between bouts of shopping and being drunk they spoke with the town magistrate about opening trade relations between their people. At least that's what they'd been doing before Thor had gone and gotten himself ill.

Loki sighed as he pushed open the door to his brother's room and walked inside, carrying wine and soup on a tray. He wasn't a servant, and the work was beneath him, but he felt he owed it to his brother to at least bring him some dinner. 

"Thor?" Loki called walking into the room. "I've brought you broth, and I thought perhaps I could stay with you this night and maybe read to you? Or perform some magic? You always like that."

The lump that was the bed slightly moved as Loki spoke but did little more than that. Eventually, once Loki placed the tray on the stand and was about to leave, the lump moved to reveal a sweaty and red nosed Thor, holding the blankets close to his body. "Reading would be nice," he mumbled before taking the soup and drinking it with a happy sigh.

"What book would you like?" Loki asked, taking the seat beside the bed. Thor was shovelling the food into his mouth like a starving man, but considering his temperature was five degrees above normal, Loki forgave him.

Inbetween a bite Thor motioned to the side table where a hard covered book with two men entwined in a lover's embrace printed over the cover. "This trash? You read these?"

"I like them," Thor protested. 

It wasn't the type of story Loki preferred, but he'd been the one to get Thor into the mess so he supposed he would suffer through the nonsense. There was a bookmark holding Thor's place, and Loki opened it before reading out loud:

> "Leonard panted from the workout, sweat running down his chest in rivets but all Marcus could do was stare at the heaving muscles that ripples with each breath."

"By the Norns!" Loki protested. "Seriously?" Thor only glared, and Loki rolled his eyes before continuing:

> "It was as if a magnet were pulling them together, and Marcus wasn't strong enough to stop it. He moved forward, reaching out to run his fingers over the perfectly defined abdomen of his opponent and swallowed thickly. 'Leonard,' he whispered. 
> 
> Leonard wasn't listening, rooted to the stop as his fantasy came to life. It had been in his dreams of late; after a sparring session, they would clash together again but from passion. Their clothes, already torn as they were, his non-existent from a particularly apt slash of a dagger. Instead of answering the warrior pulled his sparring partner to him, mouths coming together in a heated kiss.
> 
> Marcus's moan only inflamed Leonard further, and they fell to the mats pulling the remainder of their clothes off and tossing them aside. Marcus rolled over, pinning his opponent to the floor with a feral grin. 'Any thoughts to preference?'
> 
> Rather than answering, Leonard bucked his hips and rolled over, pinning Marcus. 'I believe I will quite enjoy having my cock inside your bod- '"

"Thor, I can't read this out loud, it's indecent," Loki protested. He shifted in his hair, having realized a slight issue with his own body as he continued to read the passionate prose.

"It's the good part," Thor protested. "They'd been sparring partners in the guard and have wanted one another secretly for months. The passion kept building until it exploded right now. I've been waiting for this to happen throughout the entire book. Keep reading."

"But-"

"Please?" Thor looked at him with watery eyes, and a miserable face and Loki sighed unable to say no. He reached out and pressed his hand to Thor's face, using his magic to pull some of the sick away. Loki couldn't heal Thor fully, but he could help it along. The inhalation that sounded clear of fluid proved he'd done a good enough job. Thor smiled and pulled Loki to the bed, so they were sitting side by side. "Sit with me while you read, and thank you for that. I feel much better. Did you clean the sheets?" Loki rolled his eyes, but a moment later, green light glittered across the bed and everything, including Thor, was clean and fresh. "Brilliant!" The Thunderer quipped. "Now, the story."

Loki sighed again but could no more deny Thor's request than he could deny breathing.

> "Rather than answering, Leonard bucked his hips and rolled over, pinning Marcus. 'I believe I will quite enjoy having my cock inside your body, but first, I plan to explore. I'll start here, with your neck,' Leonard bent and licked across his partner's jaw, then down to nip at the tendon where jaw and neck met. His soft velvet lips roamed lower, and he smiled when Marcus let out a moan. 
> 
> Petal soft lips slid lower, gliding over a prominent collar bone and following the path across the body to the other side. There were nips, licks, little sucks and a flicker of a tongue against the shell of an ear that had both men panting. 'Please,' Marcus begged, his thick cock curved against his flat stomach, the tip already wet with moisture.-"

"Where did you even come by this atrocious piece of literary trash?" Loki asked, putting the book down on his lap. He huffed an annoyed sigh at the nonsense he was reading. It was awful. Awfully written, awful prose, terrible description of sex. "It's horribly written, you realize."

Thor groaned and slid down on the bed with annoyance. "It came from Midgard, now stop pausing. You're pulling me out of the fantasy of the novel."

"Because that's such a bad thing," Loki drawled.

"Loki."

> "Petal soft lips slid lower, gliding over a prominent collar bone and following the path across the body to the other side. There were nips, licks, little sucks and a flicker of a tongue against the shell of an ear that had both men panting. 'Please,' Marcus begged, his thick cock curved against his flat stomach, the tip already wet with moisture. 'Please, Leonard, I need more.'
> 
> The man merely grinned, an evil glint in his eye as he slid lower to lap at dusky nipples. He pulled one hard peak into his mouth and laved it with his tongue before moving to the other and gently biting. Marcus cried out, his hips jerking against the mat he was lying. With each movement of hips, their hard rods rubbed together, creating even more friction, creating more urgency in both men, but Leonard was determined to go slow.
> 
> He slid across to lap the other nipple and nibble with his sharp teeth before soothing the stink with his tongue. The muscles in Marcus's chest were well defined, and Leonard traced each indentation with his tongue as he moved lower, giving a suckling kiss to each rib."

Thor shifted and cleared his throat. "Y-you're right," he whispered, his voice husky, "maybe we shouldn't be reading this. It's okay Loki, you can go."

Staring at the book, Loki frowned. He read several more passages silently to himself before turning to look at Thor who was curled on his side facing Loki and looking up at him with an expression Loki hadn't seen before, at least not directly at him. It was too much to hope that his perfect brother would harbour the same feelings as Loki did, a secret he'd kept to himself for centuries. "It's alright," the trickster whispered, "I can finish it."

"No, I-" Thor reached for the book, but Loki put his hand on top of Thor's, stopping the Thunderer from pulling the book away. "Loki?" He whispered as he sat up, their faces much closer together than they previously had been. "I... "He moved closer. "This isn't proper," he whispered again.

"Since when have I ever been proper?" Loki answered before Thor closed the remaining distance and kissed him. The kiss was gentle, sweet and not at all like the explosive passion Loki always fantasized about when he created one of his illusions to take care of him. The prince was about to pull away when Thor groaned, and suddenly Loki found himself on his back, flat on the bed with Thor's weight bearing down on him. He cried out and pulled Thor close, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Thor groaned again, his hips rolling against Loki's. "I've wanted this for ages, please don't tell me to stop," he begged as he began pulling at his brother's clothes. "Please." A wave of sparkling green ran over their bodies and instantly, the two brothers were nude. Groans were pulled from both men as their cocks slid together and Loki spread his legs, giving Thor more room to move. "Loki," Thor groaned.

"Yes, Brother," Loki answered breathlessly. He clutched to Thor's back, pulling his brother in closer to scant air was between them as they moved together each seeking their pleasure. 

The passion built, their kisses grew frantic to the point where they were more panting into one another's mouths than actually kissing as their hips continued to move against one another. Thor slid a hand between them to wrap around both hardness, and that was all it took for Loki to stiffen and come. He arched, crying out as his pleasure overtook him, and he spilt against their stomach's. It took a few strokes of his hand, but soon Thor was following his brother over the edge, adding to the mess on Loki's lower stomach before he collapsed. They panted together, Thor's face in Loki's neck and Loki's legs still wrapped around his brother's waist as they rode out their high. 

With a soft chuckle, Thor rolled over and again, the glittery green seiðr ran over them, cleaning both them and the bed. "I thought myself mad for wanting you, but you are just as mad as I am. Good to know." He turned and propped himself up with an arm to look down at Loki's dishevelled form. "I like having you in my bed and welcome the sight again. 

Loki pulled Thor too him, kissing his brother softly before pulling back. "Next time, let's forgo the bad romance novel and illness. Perhaps we could experiment with the bathing chamber." Thor grinned but neither said anything as they continued to explore one another's bodies and kiss each other well into the evening


	13. Stolen Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Canon compliant/divergent, war criminal/POW, somnophilia, Loki is pregnant out of wedlock
> 
> Explicit. All sex is consensual between Thor and Loki

Ásgarð and Jötunheim have been at war for a century. Thor is skilled, the most skilled in all of Ásgarð, but Loki is a powerful sorcerer, and when the two meet on the battlefield they knew that one of them is not going back to their homeland.

Loki manages to stun the Thunderer, keep his hammer from him and Thor isn't powerful enough to stop Loki's bindings. In the end, the Jötunn prince takes his prize home, or what had been his home for nearly 40 years. An encampment of the strongest Jötunn warriors and Loki's tent was in the centre, and well protected.

Thor fights with Loki, verbally, raging against him but he is little match for Loki's magic. His greatest shame came one morning when he realised that in spite of his predicament, he thinks Loki's charming and his silver tongue hilarious when not directed at him. As the days wear on, Thor realises something else, that Loki's belly grows rounder by the day, but every time he steps out of the tent, his round stomach would be flat to all but Thor's eyes.

One day, when they're sharing their midday meal as they tended to do, a feast of heavily seasoned fish, he dares to ask, "I didn't know the Jötunn men could carry children."

Loki glares at him, then sighs looking down at his soft stomach. By Thor's calculations, he was at least four months along. "We are not male, and we are not female, but we are both. I..." He looks away, jaw clenching. "I had an unfortunate encounter on Álfheim and became…" His voice trails off as he scowls at his plate. "I cannot tell my family, or they will banish it to the wastes as soon as it's born. I cannot let that happen. My child is strong and-" he stops talking and Thor nods, moving closer, wanting to give comfort.

They spend all their time together. Loki takes him to the valleys and the mountains. They talk, they laugh, and Thor realises he may be falling in love with the sassy little Jötunn prince. That night, they lie together for the first time, then every night after that.

Thor wakes up in the middle of the night a month after their first night to Loki curled against him, both still naked and Thor's seed drying between Loki's legs. He looks at the beautiful Jötunn, the blue skin and white lines and can't help leaning down to trace them with his tongue. He slides down, following the paths to Loki's cock that is rising from between his legs. He tongues it before moving lower and lapping at Loki's very core.

The Jötunn moans, legs shifting and hips arching into Thor's mouth though he stays asleep. Thor can't help chuckling at that, but takes mercy and brings him off expertly, lapping and sucking at Loki's most hidden place.

The heat, when he pushes in, is such a contradiction to Loki's body that Thor almost comes on the spot. His Jötunn moans, eyes slitting open to look up at Thor before falling back asleep while Thor takes pleasure from Loki's body.

In the morning, Ásgarð launches an attack for Thor's rescue. He doesn't know what happens to Loki or his baby, and they never meet again, but at night, after the war ends and all is quiet back on Ásgarð, Thor's thoughts often turn to his sassy Jötunn prince and wonders what Loki is up too.


End file.
